Two Angels In Love
by Kris Munroe
Summary: What really happened in "One Love... Two Angels"? Bad summary, read and you will understand! Femslash-warning! Written together with BlueOrbs998 :D Now R&R! :D
1. Kelly's prologue

**- For you who hasn't realized it, my "Fallen Angel part 2" has not been deleted, but it's M-rated. Change the rating at your page or go in at my profile to find the story :) I definitely suggest you read that story before this, otherwise you will be confused, haha! :)**

**

* * *

**

**- I still don't own any rights to Charlie's Angels and its characters. ****This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. (We know the show would be so differnt if I wrote it.:D)**

**

* * *

- This takes place in season 4's last episode, it's an "explanation" of the episode One Love... Two Angels. **

**

* * *

**

**- The story is written together with BlueOrbs998!**

**

* * *

**

**Two Angels… In Love.**

**Kelly's prologue.**

Kelly Garrett was nervously pacing around in her house. Could it really be so? Could Oliver Barrows really be her father? Kelly was nervous and antsy as she paced around in her house with a cup of coffee in her hands, three fingers on her left hand grasping the ear of the cup while four fingers on the other hand was restlessly drumming their nails towards the white pottery wall of the cup.

She had met Bill Cord six days ago. He had knocked her door and she had immediately told him off and closed the door in his face. When she realized why he was there, she had immediately began feeling guilty, but the guilt and embarrassment had quickly turned into confusion, curiosity, and then emotions Kelly still hadn't been able to explain. Cord had told her that he thought Barrows, the rich Oliver Barrows from San Diego, could be her father. Kelly was shocked, she didn't know what to believe, and she still didn't know. Cord had left all his notes with her, and she had been up all night reading through them. Everything seemed accurately. Although she couldn't remember all the places and homes she had been at as a child, but according to his papers, Cord seemed to have been very thorough with his investigation.

The last couple of days she had followed Bill Cord around, after a phonecall to Charlie of course, and Kelly had been checked up, resulting in an "I-told-you-so-smile" to Cord when it was proven that she was the right Kelly Garrett. Bill had suggested that they would leave for a flight to San Diego that weekend, which meant that Kelly had two days to mentally prepare. Now those days had passed, and she was supposed to leave on the flight with him tomorrow at dinner time.

And she was freaking out. Her entire life, it hadn't been more than 24 hours gone by without her thinking about her parents. What were they like? Were they still alive? How did she end up at the orphanage? Did her parents leave here there? Did they just want to get rid of her or were they forced to make the decision to leave their daughter at an orphanage? A million of questions had been going through her mind for as long as she could remember, and now she wondered if she would finally be able to get some answers. But she was terrified to getting her hopes up – she had painfully learned that if your hopes are too high and you miss the target, there's a long way to go to the bottom. Instead she was going to go with the flow, she what happened and after some definite proof, she maybe could start asking questions.

But inside of this woman, this proper, well-mannered and sophisticated woman, was a small child jumping around screaming out of joy.

Kelly's first thought after Bill Cord had left her that day had been to call Kris, she wanted to share everything with her, she wanted to talk to her and she wanted Kris to know everything she was doing. But she had ended up calling Bosley.

It had been months, but she was still trying to get over Kris and move on. It had been 9 months of hell since they broke up, but thankfully they had both been able to keep up a façade at the office, so they could still meet each other. Rather be friends with tension between them than to not see each other at all. That would just be too hard for her to handle.

Kris had been upset ever since, Kelly could see the hurt look in her eyes, and Kris had handled that by taking off, handling cases herself. The prison, when they were roller skating, at the campus, when there were to bring Devil back to LA, to help Bess Hemsdale find her way back, the real estate broker Barry Kingsbrook and then of course the case with Harrigan. They had definitely broken up – they usually worked a lot together before, but now the two of them usually took turns working with Tiffany or Bosley instead. Working together had just been too hard.

Kelly was missing what she and Kris had, and not a single day passed without her thinking if she made a mistake. But every time she thought about it, she answered her own question.

No.

She hadn't made a mistake. Jill would've broken up contact with Kris if Kris had chosen Kelly, and at that time, Kelly knew Kris would've chosen her. She was so angry with Jill, so much in love with Kelly, to the point that she actually fought back at Jill just to protect Kelly. Kris had made her chose, but before she could say it, Kelly made Kris' choice for her. Kelly refused to be the reason to why the sisters broke up and lost contact. Kelly could not stand there and watch it happen, that was not an option.

Jill had returned twice though during these 9 months. Kelly had called her about 6 weeks after their break-up, and Jill had slammed the phone in her ear. Kelly had kept calling her, and finally just left a message on her answering machine.

"Jill, hate me all you want, but your sister chose you, and she is falling apart. She needs you right now, you should get home to Charlie's birthday and watch over your sister for a while. She needs you, since she can't have me."

Three days later, Jill had showed up in the office together with Kris. Kris had been sick for weeks, and she had been a complete mess. When Jill walked in with her into the office, one arm draped around her shoulder, she was actually smiling. A smile that came from the heart, not a faked one that everyone who knew Kris could see right through. Kelly had given Jill a thankful smile, and Jill had suggested only the two of them went out for dinner, trying to talk their troubles through – for Kris' sake. Jill had quickly realized how much pain her sister was in when she had seen her. The lunch had been cancelled when Jill ran into a prince, and Kelly had rolled her eyes. Jill was probably the only woman in the world who would get confiscated by a prince in the haberdashery. She certainly had her way with men.

The second time Jill had returned, Kris had broken down again. Jill had been taken hostage by escaped criminals, who had totally disappeared afterwards. Kris had been so scared of losing her sister, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Kelly had actually comforted Kris as she broke down in tears at the sheriff's office. Kelly had tried so hard these 9 months to get over Kris, which pretty much meant she didn't want to touch her, look at her too much, just basically to stay away from Kris. Everything else just hurt. But when she saw Kris sitting there, tears running from her eyes, and Kris told her about the girl in Phoenix, Kelly didn't even hesitate when she pulled Kris into a hug. No one had hesitated at that moment.

Kelly sank down into her couch, sipping her coffee. These 9 months had been the hardest in her life, and she was wondering if there was any way she could move past Kris, forget about what they had, and just move on.

There had to be a way.


	2. Kris' prologue

**Short chapters, I know. And slow updates. That's because I haven't felt like writing at all last days, developed some chest virus and slight chest infection, bleeeh.  
But I'm kind and uploading two parts today. Hurray!**

**

* * *

**

**Kris' prologue. **

9 months out of hell.

That was what life had been like.

_My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself_

Abba's "Waterloo" in the speakers around her was loud and made the floor rock, the drink was cold in her hands, but the taste of the alcohol was warm in her throat. The people filling out the discotheque was dancing wild and crazy, they were enjoying themselves, the DJ kept the music going while the dancers kept the discotheque hot and steamy. The line outside the popular discotheque stretched all around the block, even though it was past 2am.

Several men had asked Kris to dance, but she didn't feel like it, she kept brushing them off her. She didn't want to dance. She just wanted to sit here and have a drink. She only wanted to dance with one person, but that person didn't want to dance with her.

Kris took another big sip of the strong alcohol, forcing emotions back into her chest. She didn't know why she was here. She didn't know how or when she pressed her body into this small dark blue dress. She hardly remember getting here, she just knew she needed to get out of the house for a while, a house filled with memories of Kelly. She missed Kelly so much, and she wondered what it would take to get Kelly back. There had to be some way. There just had to be.

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
__Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
__Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you__  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo_

Kelly hadn't tried to get back, she saw it as if she was helping Kris towards a happier life. Kris would be happy when they managed to move on. That was what Kelly thought. Kris on the other hand knew it wouldn't be that easy. She knew she would never move on without Kelly. There was just no way, she couldn't see herself with anyone else. Kris had been crying herself to sleep several times a week since Kelly called her that cab that evening. Kris had never been so heartbroken in her life. She had thought about leaving the agency, but Kelly didn't want to leave, so Kris stayed around only so she could have Kelly close. Kris had also put herself into dangerous situations several times, hoping that if she worried Kelly, Kelly would come back to her.

Kelly had been worried alright, but not to the limit, not so she gave Kris more than a hug when they had gotten her into safety. Kris was pissed.

Why couldn't Kelly just listen to her?

Even though Jill had returned twice since the break-up, Kris and Jill were still not on good feet, and Kris wondered if they ever would be. She didn't think so. And it surprised her so much that it didn't hurt more than it did.

Kelly leaving her hurt more.

Kelly leaving her was excruciating.

_My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose_

Charlie had told her about Bill Cord, and him visiting Kelly. Kris had meet up with the others at the office the day after, Charlie had checked up Cord and said he was legit. Kris wondered what was going on. Was Barrows really Kelly's father, or was something weird going on? She hoped it was the first statement. She knew how much Kelly had been longing for a real family, a family by blood, and she wanted to know her roots, her childhood, her parents. Did she have any siblings? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins? Where was she born? Why did she become an orphan?

Kris knew Kelly had so many questions, and Kris truly hoped Kelly would get some answers now. Kris didn't want Kelly to move to San Diego, but she wanted Kelly to be happy.

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo_

Kris poured down the last of the drink, shuddered slightly as the alcohol went down through the throat, put some bills on the desk as she took a step down from the bar chair. She stumbled slightly as she got down from her chair, landing onto her high, unbalanced, heels.

She had been drinking too much.

And it wasn't the first time during those 9 months.

She missed Kelly.


	3. Please keep an eye on her

**Another short chapter, I know.  
A lot of this is taken from the actual episodes, those of you who's seen it might recognize it :)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1.**

When Kris entered the office the following morning, dressed in a turquoise dress, Kelly, Tiffany and Bosley were already going through Bill Cord's papers – again. Kelly had gotten copies from everything and Bosley had been going over the papers the last days.

Kelly sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, next to Tiffany who was balancing on the armrest of another chair, as Kelly was pacing up and down the room. She was nervous, Kris could see that.

Of course she was.

Kelly walked up to Bosley and leaned down over the desk.

"What do you think Bosley?"

"Well, none of this is conclusive, but match the hair, the eyes, the birthday, the blood type, all of it. This man Cord is very thorough."

Kris hid a shiver as Bosley said that name. Cord. Kris really didn't have anything against him, how could she when she'd never met the man – but she hated the way Kelly spoke about him. Actually, she hated it when Kelly spoke about a man. It was her Kelly, and no one else was supposed to be with her if Kris couldn't have her. It was not fair.

"Yeah, he also seems very sincere." Kelly said, walking over to the couch, leaning back against the armrest of it as she turned against the rest of the gang.

"You've been with him for every day for a week, if something was wrong you'd sensed it."

_`Rub it in my face Tiff, just rub it in.´_ Kris thought, but didn't say anything. Instead she observed Kelly. She didn't just seem nervous, she also seemed very scared.

"Oh I don't know." Kelly sighed.

"What are you afraid of?" Kris decided to blurt out.

"You three and Charlie, you're the only real family I have." Kelly said, looking at Kris.

Kris smiled slightly, but didn't put an effort in it. She was more family to Kelly than the other, and she missed Kelly. She missed her so much. It might sound weird, she saw Kelly practically every day, but she missed _being_ with Kelly. She missed waking up in the morning, finding that gorgeous brunette sleeping next to her. She missed smelling her hair when Kelly just came out of the shower, and she missed having breakfast with her every morning. She just missed Kelly.

"Unless Oliver Barrows is your father." Bosley said, rising from the seat behind his desk.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I want him to be my father." Kelly said thoughtfully. "But if he is, I wanna know."

"Then go to San Diego and find out." Kris said, rising to lean against Bosley.

Kris was going against her own, will, she didn't want Kelly to leave Los Angeles, she didn't want to go a single day without looking at her. But if Kelly could finally find something out about her past, she needed to do so now. She needed to take this opportunity.

"I, I just don't want to make a mistake." Kelly sighed. "Not in this."

"But you won't, just go." Kris pushed.

Kelly was usually not afraid in anything, and Kris knew that. If she wasn't pushed at this moment, she wouldn't leave at all.

"And if you don't go, I'll go because we are all dying out of curiosity!" Tiffany said, rising to her feet, crooking her arm with Kelly's as she pulled her to the door.

"And while you're there, we'll double check some of Cord's data." Bosley said as the four of them walked to the door. Kelly walked to the door, stopped and turned around.  
"Okay." Kelly breathed. "And you'll call if you find anything?"

"We'll call. Good bye already." Kris smiled.

"Good bye." Tiffany said, waving Kelly off.

"There goes one lucky girl." Tiffany smiled, putting her hands together, and Kris smiled back at her.

"Ah, you're wrong Tiff." Bosley smirked.

"Why?" Tiffany said confused.

"If she is Barrow's daughter, then Barrow is the lucky one."

* * *

As Kris got home not too long later, she walked up to the patio, just breathing in the sea air for a while. She already missed Kelly, and she hated to know that Kelly was on an airplane, going away from her. Together with Bill Cord. Together with a man.

Kris shuddered, walking inside, where she pulled out her phonebook from a drawer and sat down in her couch as she pulled the phone closer to herself. She looked up the number to a guy named Danny Mathers. He was a private investigator who worked by himself in San Diego. He had a low income and that meant he did pretty much everything to earn some fast and easy bucks. He wasn't always on the right side of the law, and Kris had busted him once when he lived in San Francisco, and she worked there. Now he was out, and instead of busting him, Kris used to pay him to find out some information of her own. He was a great stalker and spy, and there were some things Kris would stop at when she was searching for information, but Danny never did. He did everything that was necessary, and that was just what Kris needed right now.

"Hey, Danny, this is Kris Munroe."

"Oh, hi Kris, how's life?"

"I'm taking a day at the time. How's your agency going?"

"We're doing good. Can I do anything for you?"

"Yes, I… I need your help. I need you to tail someone for me."

"A bad guy?"

"No, my… my best friend. She left for San Diego a while ago, and I'm just worried about her. Can you please keep an eye on her?"

"Is she in trouble?"

"I hope not. Please just keep an eye on her, keep me posted on everything that's going on, who she meets and where she goes. I'll pay double your usual fee."

"That's not necessary Kris…"

"It is, this is important to me."

"Okay. What's her name?"

"Kelly Garrett. She'll be arriving at the airport within the hour or so, together with a man named Bill Cord."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on her, and I'll be in touch with you."

"Thanks Danny, you're a prince."

"Anything for you love, anything for you."

Kris sighed as she hung up the phone and leaned back in the couch. Was this really right? Hiring a spy to stalk Kelly? Kris smiled to herself. It was definitely right.


	4. Guilt and panic

**Chapter 2. **

Kelly slowly opened her eyes. The morning sun was rising up and she felt it on her face as she was lying with her face against a small window. She opened her eyes fully, wondering where she was. The world was slightly rocking and as she looked out the window she saw the harbor.

Oh, Bill Cord's boat.

She had spent the night here after they had sex in this room. Kelly didn't want to do that, she didn't want to go out on dinner with Bill, she didn't want to kiss him and she definitely didn't want to have sex. She didn't want it with anyone else than Kris and now a wave of guilt swept over Kelly. She felt like she had been cheating on Kris, although she knew she hadn't. But everything felt so wrong, so bad. She knew she only had herself to blame, because she had went along with everything yesterday. She needed to move on, she would never be with Kris and maybe falling in love with Cord could help her move on. Maybe he was what she needed right now. Falling in love with him could help her forget Kris.

No. Kelly didn't want to forget Kris. She knew that would never happen. Whoever she met in the rest of her life, she would always compare this person to Kris. She loved Kris more than she had ever loved someone, and she knew that no one would ever take her place. But Kelly couldn't have her, so she needed to move on, to get her minds off Kris and onto something else, someone else. And right now, this someone was Bill Cord.

The night had been great, Kelly couldn't deny that. It was such a long time ago she had been attended like this, and the night had in fact been great, but Kelly didn't feel good now afterwards. She truly felt like she had been cheating on Kris, and Kelly's guilt was screaming at her inside.

Kelly buried her face into the pillows as tears made their way out. She tried to stop them, but it was impossible. They kept running, coming faster and in bigger amount all the time.

Kelly felt like sinking through the ground when Bill came into the small cabin. `He must think I'm a total wreck, completely insane.´ Kelly thought embarrassed as he sat down next to her in the bed.

"Kelly, are you okay?"

Kelly nodded slowly, but her tears said the opposite.

"You're crying? You're not okay." Bill said, gently running his hand along her arm.

"I am, I'm sorry about this… I really am."

"Did I do something…?"

"No, no, you've been great. This is all me." Kelly whispered.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Bill, you've made me happier than I've been in a long time."

"What is that supposed to mean? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Please talk to me Kelly…"

"It's not something you would understand. Please just give me a moment and I'll freshen up. I'm sorry, really. I'm fine."

Bill nodded and walked back out onto deck where he was preparing breakfast, and not to long after Kelly came out dressed in a pair of too big jeans and one of Bill's shirts. He smiled as she walked up to him, and she placed a kiss onto his lips.

"Thank you Bill, for everything."

* * *

In the same time, in Los Angeles, Kris was having breakfast too. She sat down in the couch the second the phone rang, and she yawned as she answered it.

"Kris Munroe."

"Kris, this is Danny."

"You've got something for me?"

"Well, I don't know if it is something you don't know already, but… Kelly and that Cord-guy went to Barrows estate and met up with Oliver Barrows, she stayed there since so I guess things went well. Barrows then took her shopping, they went to several boutiques and then they went to his different buildings. I guess he's showing her his belongings. She looks a lot like his wife, may I guess she's his daughter?"

"That's what she's trying to find out." Kris smiled.

"Oh." Danny smiled, then went on. "Anyway, Bill took her out last night, picked her up at the estate and brought her down to the harbor where he has his boat. They had candlelight dinner and then got very… intimate."

Kris almost dropped her coffee to the floor. Kelly? Her Kelly? With someone else? With a man? With Cord!?

"Then they spent the night there and now they are having breakfast."

"Okay. Thanks Danny."

"I'll talk to you later."

Kris slowly hung up the phone. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Kelly and Bill Cord? Why would Kelly do that? Why would Kelly get on with a man? Kelly loved her and Kris knew it. It was just not fair, it was not fair at all. This was not what it was supposed to be like.

Kris rose from the couch, beginning to pace around as the tears began falling. She didn't get this. Was Kelly really so over Kris that she felt like she could move on? No, Kris didn't believe that. Or maybe Kelly was trying to get over Kris by getting involved with Bill. Or maybe Kelly really, really liked him.

Could he really be that amazing? Kris highly doubted it.

Kris suddenly felt anger rise to the surface. How could Kelly do that!? Kelly was supposed to be with her!

Kris felt like screaming, she felt like crying, she felt like driving her car off a cliff. When Kelly had been free everything had been difficult. Now Kris felt like she was suffocating out of panic. She began frantically run around inside the house. Everywhere she looked, she saw things that reminded her of Kelly. She knew Kelly had touched everything. Kelly was on the walls, framed behind glass. Kelly's scent was in the blankets, the covers, in the dried flowers hanging in the corner.

Kris slapped her hands towards her chest. Her heart was beating fast and she realized her breathing was shallow. It hurt. Her chest was on fire. Kris looked up, suddenly feeling trapped inside her house. The walls were tumbling in on her and she just had to get out.

She stumbled out of the house, almost fell down the stairs and then ran barefoot down to the water. Right by the edge of the water she collapsed to her knees, burying her face into her hands, crying.

`_Oh Kelly. I need you. Don't you know that? Kelly, I love you so much. Why are you not with me? I don't know for how much longer I can go on._´

"Kris? Kris, are you alright?"

Kris didn't hear Howard call her name. The strong and fit bodyguard had seen her run out of her house, just collapsing by the water. She looked sick. She looked really bad. She was pale as a ghost, and as he got closer he realized she was shaking like a leaf. Putting his hand on her back, she noticed she was sweaty and hot.

"Kris? Kris!"

He grabbed her hands, moving them away from her face. Seeing the look of horror in Kris' face, he felt his heart stung. What had happened?

He pulled Kris closer, pulling her towards his chest, holding onto her as she cried. He held one arm hard around her shoulders while he pulled his other fingers through her hair, talking smoothly to her all the time.

After almost 10 minutes, Kris' breathing became more regular and she dried her tears as Howard let go of her. Kris looked up at him, suddenly realizing who it was. She had imagined it was Kelly. She had wanted it to be Kelly. But it was just Howard. She didn't know him too well, but he worked on the beach and they met several times a week, usually sharing a few words as they passed each other.

"Oh, Howard. I'm sorry."

"Hey, what are you sorry for?"

"This." Kris whispered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Talk about overreacting.

"What happened?" He said, putting his hand on her arm, and without Kris even noticing it, he was checking her pulse. Yeah, it was slowing down.

"Just… bad news."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, but thanks. I'm gonna, get back inside." Kris sighed, rising to her feet.

Howard helped her up, and Kris looked down at herself as she brushed the sand off her pajamas. Her pants were soaked from the water that had been crashing up against her as she had been sitting next to it.

Howard held his arm around her until they reached the stair.

"Sure you're okay? You don't want me to call anyone?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Howard nodded, and Kris gave him a small smile before walking inside.

She changed her clothes, then laid down in her bed.

She wasn't fine. Her heart was aching.

She knew that if she was to get Kelly back, she needed a plan.

A very devious plan.


	5. The Blue Danube Waltz

**See, am I kind or am I kind? This chapter just rushed to me in like less than an hour and why not post it if it's finished? ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. **

Two days after waking up inside of Bill's boat, Kelly found herself walking around alone in the huge hall that Oliver had showed her earlier. Oliver had loved this hall, the hall his grandma had established, used for dining and dancing, and other events.

Kelly stood still in the middle of the room, leaning her head back, closing them for a second. As she opened them again, the chandeliers in the roof got her attention. Worth a fortune. Bought from Vienna.

She could hear Oliver's voice echo inside her head and once again she closed her eyes. He had died last night, and Kelly had taken that hard. She still wasn't sure if he was her father, but no matter he was or not, he was still a wonderful human being, so sweet, so kind and so lovable. Kelly had grown very fond of him.

It was almost 1pm, but Kelly couldn't sleep. She had been wandering around in the huge mansion, it felt so quiet, so big, so empty. Oliver was definitely missing. The servants were shocked and depressed, some of them had worked with Oliver for over 30 years. Everyone was wondering what was going to happen next.

Kelly just needed to go away for a while, and she had ended up here, to the beautiful painted ceiling with yellowish tones in the old paint, the white walls with the golden balconies, and the dark wooden floor with the highlighted area in the middle of it. It was a beautiful hall and it seemed to have a calming effect on her.

Kelly was still leaning her head back as she closed her eyes again. Standing completely still, she unconsciously begins to hum. She begins to walk while she's humming, or not really walk, she begins to slide over the wooden floor. Flowing. Dancing. She lets her purse fall to the floor, and in this big open and completely quiet hall, it lands with a crash. Kelly didn't even seem to notice it. She kept slowly moving her body around the room, still humming.

After a while, she began smiling to herself as she realized she had unconsciously began humming The Blue Danube Waltz.

"_Sometimes when there's a slight breeze and the crystals touch… If you listen closely you can hear someone playing a Strauss waltz."_

Oliver's words were echoing inside of her head.

As Kelly stopped humming, she realized she still heard the sound. The sound of experienced fingers touching the piano, making fantastic tunes coming out of it. There was the Blue Danube Waltz again. Kelly remembered it so well, she knew it so well. Hearing it brought back memories.

Kelly didn't want to lose this moment, she kept her eyes closed, and she kept moving around together with the soft music from the grand piano. The music was getting louder, the waltz increasing in decibel.

`_I'm totally losing my mind._´ Kelly thought for a second, before she remembered where she had heard this before.

Kris.

Kris used to play this part on her piano. Kelly loved lying in bed, listening to Kris play as she went to sleep. Listening to fingers create music, listening to music create emotions. Watching Kris' fingers float over the keys, she hardly seemed to be touching them, almost hovering over them, but the music proved that she was playing. Kelly loved watching Kris play. Kris got lost into the music, and she could play until her fingers got sore.

Kelly sighed and opened her eyes, realizing she was crying. She turned around, the music still loud, and she saw Kris standing on the opposite side of the hall.

She was dressed in white, a white Marilyn Monroe-ish dress, the straps pulled together in the back of the neck. The cleavage was deep, highlighting Kris' curves, then a corset was pulling her waist together before the dress spread out beautifully from the waist down. Even though Kris was standing still, the dress seemed to gently flow around her.

The dress was following the curves of her body beautifully and she looked radiant as she stood there, just stood there, her body seemed to sparkle in the pale light of the chandeliers.

"Kris?" Kelly whispered, afraid of opening her mouth, afraid of wasting and ruining the moment.

Kris slowly floated over the floor until she reached Kelly. She didn't even seem to have been walking, she had arrived to Kelly with such grace and elegance. Kelly was mesmerized. Kelly looked down into Kris' eyes, and Kris looked back at her.

They stood in silence for a long time, just looking at each other.

"Dance with me." Kris finally whispered.

"I'm not dressed for it." Kelly whispered, looking down at her jeans and t-shirt.

At least that's what she thought she was wearing.

She wasn't.

She was wearing a beautiful blood red evening gown. The straps were far down on her upper arms, and the front of the dress was pulled together from both sides, meeting in the middle, creating a beautiful pattern that highlighted her chest, then forming her body all the way down to her leg.

"What's going on?" Kelly whispered.

"Sssch." Kris whispered back, smiling. "Let's dance."

Kris grabbed Kelly's hands, pulling her towards her, and the two of them began dancing together, holding onto each other tight.

"I love this song." Kelly whispered into Kris' ear, leaning her head towards her shoulder.

"I know." Kris whispered. "I thought you needed something to pick you up."

Kelly sighed.

"You're not really here. I wish you were. I wish you were playing this for me."

"I am." Kris whispered, moving Kelly around to the rhythm of the music. "I'm doing everything for you."

"I must be out of my mind." Kelly whispers.

Kris didn't say anything, they just kept dancing. Kelly didn't know for how long it had been, it could've been an hour, maybe two. Maybe ten minutes. She had no idea. She lost track of time every time she spent it with Kris. Bosley had always been complaining about them being late during their year together. Now they were both on time. All the time. Bosley loved it. He was the only one who did.

Kelly was lost in the music, she was lost in the steps, moving her feet that were now put in high heels instead of her sneakers around the floor, staying on the highlighted area in the middle of the room.

Everything seemed so much brighter since Kris walked inside the room. It was true – some people brighten up a room as they enter it. That absolutely fitted Kris. She did. At least Kelly's room.

The music began playing faster and Kris and Kelly danced faster, moving their feet almost magically around the room. Kelly didn't even know she knew this type of older dance, she didn't know Kris knew it. But none of them cared if they did it properly. They just wanted to move together as one, and that's what they were doing as they danced around the room.

The music got slower again, and they pulled close to each other, before breaking apart again as the music once again picked up speed, before it slowed down.

As the music began fading out, they both stopped in the middle of the room, staring at each other. Kris put her hand on Kelly's cheek and looked into her eyes. She gave her a small smile, before reaching up, placing a soft kiss lightly onto Kelly's lips. Kelly closed her eyes, almost melting from the affection and the hurting and longing that was burning inside of her chest.

"Only a little." Kris whispered.

Kelly, still having her eyes closed, pulled up her hand to put it over Kris'. But instead she connected to her cheek, and she immediately opened her eyes.

The room was dead quiet.

Kris was nowhere to be seen.

Kelly was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Kelly walked over to a stair and slowly lowered herself down to the first step, taking a deep breath as she looked over the hall. Her purse was in the middle of the room. She didn't bother go and pick it up right now. She was exhausted. She wanted to be with Kris. But she knew the reason why she wasn't, and she had told herself that reason so many times. Things didn't work out that way. But maybe… Maybe some time…

"Kelly!"

Kelly jerked her head around when her name was called.

Bill was entering the hall.

"Oh my God, I've been so worried. I've been all over town looking for you. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking." Kelly whispered as Bill walked up to her, pulling an arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

Kelly nodded slowly, rising to her feet. Bill watched her as she walked over to pick up her purse, then the two of them walked out of the hall. As Kelly turned around the close the doors to the big hall, she swore she heard the tones of the same waltz starting over, and she swore she could hear Kris whisper to her.

"I love you Kelly."


	6. Kris and Bill

**Chapter 4.**

Kris woke up with a smile on her lips. She had been having an awesome dream about playing a waltz by Johann Strauss and she had been dancing with Kelly in a big hall. Kris didn't know where that was, but she had loved the dream, and had a great feeling in her stomach as she woke up.

The feeling didn't last very long. Later that day Kris was on her way to the office. Charlie had called, telling her that Kelly had called her.

Oliver Barrows was dead.

Kris knew that already, she had known it since it happened. Danny had informed her. It had taken all the willpower Kris had to not jump onto the first plane down there and pull Kelly into her arms. When Charlie told her, she did her best impression of a friend in shock. She had to play along, she had to play surprised. She didn't want the others to find out about Danny.

* * *

At the office, Kris parked out back next to Bosley's car, walking up to the agency. Sitting down next to the bar, Tiffany soon joined her behind it. Bosley was behind the desk, and no one spoke until they heard Charlie's voice in the speaker.

"Kelly went through all of that alone?" Kris asked, knowing the answer already. "Why didn't she call us?"

"Well, she has now." Charlie said sadly in the phone. "Angels, William Cord's work was done as a lawyer, primarily research. I want to start fresh."

"I don't understand Charlie." Tiffany said, leaning down her hands towards the bar. "Who's challenging her right to the inheritance?"

"She is." Bosley said, looking over towards Tiffany.

"That's why I want you to go to San Diego Tiffany, work with Kelly. Go at it as neither of you have ever heard of Margaret Ellen Barrows. Concentrate on the estate and anyone associated with it. If there's anyone with anything to gain besides Kelly in all of this it should be there." Charlie said.

"Alright Charlie." Tiffany agreed, knowing what she was going to do.

"What about me Charlie?" Kris chipped in.

She had been sitting quiet almost the entire time, thinking about Kelly and what she was going through. Kris was also missing her a lot – she hadn't seen her in days. But mostly Kris was worried, she was worried for Kelly. All of this – it didn't feel good. Call it female instinct, but Kris could tell within her gut that she didn't like this case at all.

"You stay here Kris. Cord should be in Los Angeles within 24 hours. I want you to pick up the trail where his research left off. If there's the slightest variance, dig it out."

"Will do." Kris said, even though that was not what she wanted to do. She wanted to go to San Diego, she wanted to be with Kelly. But in the same time, Kris was smiling on the inside. Leaving her with Bill Cord gave her an opportunity to set her plan in motion.

"Any questions Bosley?" Charlie asked.

"No Charlie, just concern." Bosley said as he kept drumming four of his fingers lightly against the desk. "Depending on how this goes, someone could get hurt. And I… Well I just wish I could be sure that it wasn't gonna be Kelly.

"So do I Bosley, so do I." Charlie sighed in the phone before they heard the sound of him hanging up the phone.

Kris sighed as she looked down in her lap. What if Kelly got hurt? She knew she would hear about it immediately thanks to Danny, but she was scared. She really had a bad feeling about this case, and she was worried that it might be even worse than she thought. What if they killed Kelly? Kris felt her stomach roll just by the thought of it. Kelly being all the way over in San Diego was hard enough, but the thought of losing Kelly… No. Kris didn't even want to think about it. She had more important things to think about. She was going to fight for Kelly, she was going to get her back, at any cost. She was not giving up that easy.

* * *

And she got her chance the following day. She met up with Bill Cord at the airport, and he rented a yellow cab before the two of them headed out to look around at the different places in the area were Kelly had lived. Kris knew about most of them, she had even visited some of the better places before together with Kelly. Even though that was the case, she didn't want Bill Cord to know about this, so she decided to fool him.

The four days of exploring Kelly's life had passed fast, and now they finally walked out of one of the last stops. Kris couldn't wait until this was over, she couldn't stand Bill Cord, but she did everything that was necessary to get Kelly back.

Like flirting outrageously with him all the time, she knew what type of effect her eyelashes had on men.

"There's so many things I didn't know about Kelly." Kris lied as she walked out of the white house with the green door and windows. "I had no idea she ever lived on a farm."

"I didn't think she did either." Bill Cord said.

Kris knew that was wrong and she didn't bother listening to Bill as he kept talking. Kris knew this already, because Kelly knew and Kelly had told her. Kelly had done so much background checks on herself that she was going insane. She had been trying for so many years to find out who she was and where she came from, and she was a great detective. Kris rolled her eyes at Bill. If he knew, of course Kelly knew.

They kept talking in the car, Kris pretended to be interested in his work, in his investigation and he's computer. She was really not that impressed. Charlie had used that program several times when they had looked for missing people. But she didn't say that. She let Bill talk proudly about his work, she knew how much men loved to brag, and as she let him go on, she slowly wrapped him around her finger. Or slowly wasn't the right word, Bill was already drooling as he looked at Kris. And she smiled about it, her plan of stealing Bill Cord and making Kelly jealous was working fine so far.

Kris suddenly looked up to the sky when she heard the sound of thunder, and she watched how dark clouds made their way over their heads.

Then the wall of rain swept over them, the rain was heavy and thick, and it only took a few seconds before both Kris and Bill was drenched in water.

"Bill!" Kris half laughed, half cried. This was insane.

Bill stopped the car and ran out of it to try and pull the top up over the cab. Kris realized he couldn't do it, and she tried to help him for a second before realizing it was totally stuck.

"Here, put this on your head." Bill said as he gave Kris a jacket, and Kris almost laughed out loud. Like that was going to help her? The jacket was just as wet and cold as she was. Kris did pull it over her head though, as Bill opened her door and took her hand. Running through the mud Kris almost immediately dropped her shoe. High heel shoes are not meant to be running through the mud with. Kris jumped on one foot, screaming for Bill, who turned around, picked up her shoes and then easily pulled Kris into his arms as he ran into the barn.

Kris held a tight grip around Bill's neck as they came into the barn and she gently brushed his wet hair out of his face, breathing hard. Bill looked at her for a second before putting her down, and Kris brushed the water out of her face.

Bill smiled as he handed her the shoe.

"Here."

"Oh." Kris let out a laugh as she took the shoe. "Well one thing about the weather this time of the year is that it's very unpredictable."

"Yeah, especially when it's one of those freaky storms coming from the South."

"It doesn't look like it's gonna let up." Kris said, looking out towards the country where the rain was still slamming hard against the ground.

Their poor car. Kris silently wondered why Bill didn't just drive it into the barn, but she kept that question to herself.

Bill looked down at Kris as she did it, and he gently pulled the jacket around her. Kris couldn't stop her brain for laughing. She was trying to seduce Bill, and now this white blouse was totally transparent. She was trying to decide if it was a good or bad thing that she was wearing a bra underneath it.

Bill pulled her towards him after he pulled the green jacket around her, and he rubbed her arms and back, trying to get her warm again. As they pulled apart a second later, they were both staring at each other for a while.

"Um, we might be here a little while so I'll go out and see if I can get the top up on the car."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Kris smiled.

"Yeah." Bill said before he hurried out.

Kris looked at him as he walked out into the rain again.

Oh, she definitely had him wrapped around her pinky.


	7. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 5.**

Kelly felt her heart pump at a speed she didn't know was physically possible. She was sure that is she didn't die from the crash, she would die from a heart attack. The gas pedal had gotten stuck when she pressed it down as she drove out on the road, and she couldn't get it lose. She had lost her breaks many times, but that was different. It was easier to stop when you lost your breaks. Now the gas pedal was stuck and it was pressing her car up into high speed.

Kelly did everything she could to stop the car, she tried to hit other cars and things, making steep turns to try and slow the car down, but it didn't work. She even tried to turn the key to the ignition, but that didn't work either.

In her brain, Kelly kept seeing Kris. Kris was there with her, telling Kelly to keep the car on the road, telling her to keep breathing, telling her to not panic.

_`Hang on Kelly, you can do this. Don't panic, you can do this. Keep the car on the road. You will run out of gas sooner or later. Just keep the car on the road. I'm with you.´_

Kelly felt like crying out of fear, she had no idea how to stop this car, pulling the gear didn't work, reaching down trying to get the pedal up with her hand didn't work. She kept slamming her car into things, other cars, barrels, and a white fence. She remembered seeing a bush and a white truck parked, and then she remembered flying through the air. She hit her head as the car turned around in the air, and everything turned black.

* * *

In the meantime, Bill had suggested that Kris followed him out for a picnic, and she tagged along. Bill had taken her to a certain place where two bikes were waiting for them. About an hour of biking later, Kris' tire snapped and she quickly jumped off as the bike began wobbling.

"Flat." She sighed.

"Flat." Bill agreed. "Well, a walk will do us good."

The two of them began walking, and Kris looked around. It really was a beautiful place.

"Oh, it's so beautiful here." She smiled. "How did you ever find this place?"

"I was defending a whole bunch of environmentalist. They were trying to stop contractors to build in this area."

"Well, I don't see any condominiums." Kris smiled, looking around as to make sure of it.

"Well, that's because I always win." Bill smiled to her and she giggled as she looked up at him.

"Are you getting hungry?" She then asked. She was, but she was also a Munroe.

"Starving." Bill smiled. "We just happens to be at my favorite spot, come on."

Bill pulled his bike faster, and Kris hurried to keep up with him. They stopped their bikes by the grass and Bill took the box and bag from the back of the bike.

"Need some help?" Kris asked.

"Nope." Bill smiled, reaching out to take Kris' hand, leading her down to a small trail.

"Watch your steps." He said as he took her down to a beautiful open place of grass right next to the sparkling water. "And voila!"

Kris gasped as she saw the open place. It was breathtaking.

"You like?"

"Oh, this is so nice!"

"Yeah, here." Bill said, handing Kris the blanket so she could help him roll it out. "I just to sneak down here and relax whenever I got the chance."

"I can see why." Kris said as she and Bill sat down on the blanket. "Makes you never want to go back to the city."

"City? What's a city?" Bill giggled. "I don't remember."

"Ah, listen." Kris said, turning towards Bill. "Not to bring out anything gloomy, but what are we going to do about the bike? Does anyone ever come by here?"

Kris really didn't want to be stuck here with him.

"Do you really want to be rescued?" Bill said seductively.

Kris suppressed the urge to throw up on him.

"No, not really." Kris said instead, keeping up her façade and kept playing her role. She looked at him, screamed for him to kiss her. She had him now. She had stolen him from Kelly and Kelly was going to get jealous and she was going to get mad at Bill and Kelly would be Kris' again. Kris needed to break the two of them apart, and this seemed like the easiest way.

Bill leaned forwards and kissed her, and she let him.

Her brain was telling her to hit him with a straight left hook. He was totally cheating on Kelly. But Kris knew Kelly would hit him instead, so she let him kiss her.

He suddenly broke away and looked down.

"What is it? Is it someone else?" Kris asked, knowing exactly the right answer. Yes, it's someone else. It's Kelly. You're doing it with Kelly. Let's see how he reacts to this.

Kris thought for a second that he was going to blurt out that he was seeing Kelly, but instead he leaned forward and kissed her again.

"No, I wanted to do that now for the past couple of days." Bill said as they broke away.

"I know." Kris said slightly, as Bill leaned forward to kiss her again, pulling his fingers through her hair.

As they broke apart once again, Kris looked at him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She said, and she could hear her brain roll around in her head, laughing hard. Gosh, this was ridiculous. Could he possibly believe her? This was insane.

"I love you Kris." Bill said, kissing her again.

Kris was slightly pulled back by the comment. God, he really was that stupid, he really fell for this? Kris never thought it would be so easy to steal a man away from someone else, but Bill must be thinking with one body part only, and it was definitely not the brain.

* * *

Many hours later, Kris dropped her keys in the bowl of glass as she entered her beach house. Her legs were tired from the amount of walking that they had been doing due to the evil bike. She walked past her phone and answering machine, noticing the light was blinking. She had a message. She pressed the button as she looked through her mail.

"Hi, Kris, Danny. Kelly's been in an accident. Call me."

Kris dropped the mail to the floor as she grabbed the phone and called Danny.

"Yeah?"

"Danny, what happened, is she alright?"

"Kris, hi. I'm not sure what happened, I saw her walking out of the house and got into her car. I followed her for a while before she suddenly made a flying start and then drove in really high speed for a long time before she crashed. She was trying to slow down the speed by crashing into things, or at least that was what it looked like. She then hit another car and her car was sent flying through the air, turning around and landing upside down among some straw bales. There were several people there when I got there, and we made sure she was alive before we pulled her out of the car, I know you're not supposed to move people but we were afraid the car would go boom."

"Oh God." Kris whispered, putting her hand towards her mouth.

"She came around a few minutes later, and she seemed okay, just dizzy and groggy, and the paramedics said she probably have a concussion and bruises. Gosh, Kris, she is very lucky. That crash... She should be dead. She certainly has an angel watching her."

Kris had been holding her breath throughout the call and now she exhaled, and couldn't help but to smile to herself.

"Yeah, she does. She does have an angel watching her."


	8. Can't stop

**The lyrics in this chapter come from a song named "_In the night's last hour_****" that I've translated from Swedish. The song is sung and written by Swedish singer Nordman (Håkan Hemlin). **

**And I have to tell you, search for it at YouTube (Nordman - I Nattens Sista Timma), even if you don't understand Swedish, the Swedish keyed harp that Mats Wester is playing in the background is an instrument worth listening to. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6.**

_If you're sitting in darkness, __and mourn what was_  
_You will get stuck in time, even though nothing is left._  
_You wrap yourself in irons, which you made out of angst._  
_And nobody can get into, your world of loneliness._

_.  
_

Everything around her was so dark. Everything was so fuzzy. She could see some small windows by the wall, and the only light in the room was coming from them. There was other people here, Kelly heard two male voices. She tried to listen to them, tried to recognize them. One of them she managed, the accent was strong and she definitely recognized it, but she couldn't put a face on the voice.  
The other voice she didn't recognize. It was a man's voice and Kelly could hear how the man pleaded for his life. Someone was going to kill him.

.

_Life can be your friend, when you are living it._  
_Fate can be formed again, the irons can still break_

_.  
_

Kelly also heard Kris. She heard Kris sing slowly in the background. Kris sounded sad, Kris sounded devastated, and Kelly immediately wondered what had happened. Something horrible must've happened. Kelly suddenly got scared, she got scared that Kris was hurt. The room switched, she was jumping between scenes and moments, and she could see Kris sitting on a chair in a white room, bending over and just crying in pain and agony. Something had gone horribly wrong.

.

_Death is coming to you, who is spared?_  
_If you're happy or not, he awaits you anyway._

_.  
_

Kelly was suddenly back in the room. The man with the accent was talking, but Kelly could only make out a few words. He was telling her to get out of here. He was telling her to go home, this was not the right thing to do. Kelly knew she had to give in, and she did, she turned her back towards the other man.

"I can't believe you're letting me go, I can't believe you're not taking your revenge. You'll regret it when I get away. I have high connections. I will not end up in jail and then I can haunt you forever." The unknown man behind her said, and then the following bits were really blurry.

Kelly turned around, grabs a gun from someone's waistband, walks up to the other man and puts the gun between his eyes.

"Kelly, stop!" One of the men calls to her.

"I can't stop." Kelly says through clenched teeth. "Can't stop."

.

_In the night's last hour; when the flame is burning out_  
_Death will arise, and he will ask you what you want._  
_He's waiting in the darkness which thickens in your house._  
_He'll free you from the shadows, and he'll blow out your lights._

_.  
_

The sound of a gunshot made Kelly open her eyes. Disorientated she look around the room for a second, before realizing she was in a hospital room. She sat up, in the same time as she saw Tiffany coming to her side, sitting down in the bed as she stroke Kelly's hair.

"Kelly?"

"Oh Tiff…"

"How do you feel?" Tiffany asked concerned.

"Not good." Kelly sighed. Her head was pounding and the nightmare was replaying in her brain.

"Doctor says you're gonna be fine." Tiffany smiled.

"Is Bill here yet?" Kelly asked. She wanted to get her mind off things.

"Not yet. But he'll be here soon. Glenn Staley just called from the airport, they are on their way. Why don't you take a little rest until he gets here? Get some sleep." Tiffany smiled, and Kelly leaned back into the bed as Tiffany pulled the covers over her.

Kelly closed her eyes, trying to relax. She kept thinking about the nightmare, wondering what it meant. Did she kill that man in the dream? Why was Kris so upset? Kelly was confused, but she knew dreams didn't always make sense.

She must've fallen asleep, because the next time she opened her eyes she saw Bill stand in her room, talking to Tiffany.

"Bill?" She smiled, and his and Tiffany's attention were turned to her.

"Why don't I go check?" Tiffany smiled, casting a glance over her shoulder at Kelly as Bill walked up to the bed.

"Thank you." Bill said to Tiffany before sitting down next to Kelly.

He put his hands on her shoulders, and Kelly placed her hands on his as she sat up. Their eyes locked for a minute before Kelly sighed.

"Hold me."

Bill pulled her into a hug, holding onto her close. Kelly's body was sore, and she could feel it as he hugged her, but she welcomed it. She needed a hug right now, and she didn't care who hugged her.

"Everything's going to be fine." Bill said as he held her for a little longer, before they pulled apart. "When I thought I'd almost lost you… It made me realize how much you mean to me."

"How much?" Kelly asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Everything."

Kelly smiled as they hugged again.

"I'm so lucky." Kelly said, looking at Bill as they pulled apart from the hug. "There could never be anyone else for me."

Kelly didn't even believe her own words. But she had to forget Kris. She was starting a new life right here and now.

There was silence for a while, and Kelly couldn't help but to scream inside. Why wasn't he talking? Was there someone else for him?

"Kelly, I love you." He finally said.

"I love you." Kelly answered back, leaning forward to receive a kiss from Bill, before falling into his arms again.

* * *

Tiffany met Kris and Bosley by the airport when they landed. Charlie had called the two of them, telling them what was going on. Kris acted surprised and worried, although she knew Kelly was okay. Danny had told her, and Kris had called to the hospital afterwards to make sure she was okay, which she was. But she kept her façade on and acted worried.

"Kelly's okay, isn't she? You're not holding back on anything?" Kris asked as they walked to Tiffany's rental car, her hands moving around, which usually was the first sign to Kris being nervous. Bosley was a sweetheart and carried her bag.

"No, no, she's, she's just fine." Tiffany smiled, walking up to her car, opening the trunk for Bosley. "Matter fact, she should be there by the time we get home. That's if we get home."

Kris looked up at Tiffany with a confused expression.

"Don't ever let anybody say the Los Angeles traffic is bad. Uh!"

Kris giggled along with Tiffany as she got into the back of the car. Bosley joined them and they headed towards the mansion.

* * *

On the way there they discussed the accident rapport, and no, it didn't sound like an accident at all. Tiffany parked on the driveway and Bosley got out while Tiffany helped Kris out from the two-door car.

"Hey Tiff, it looks like you're right." Bosley smiled as he got out of the car. "Our patient is well on her way to recovery."

Kris looked up. What did Bosley mean with that?

Kris looked towards the lawn, seeing Kelly kissing Bill, and her heart just broke into pieces. She thought she'd stolen Bill. She thought Kelly would get mad at him. This was all wrong. She felt anger boil up inside as she watched the two of them on the lawn.

Then Kris realized it.

Kelly didn't know about her and Bill.

And someone would have to tell her.


	9. Staircase

**Lyrics are Celine Dion's - Skies of LA. Yeah, I like to put lyrics into texts. Bear with me ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7.**

After some faked tears outside the house together with Bill, Kris and Bill walked inside the house. Kelly quickly came up to them and grabbed Bill's arm. He looked ready to panic, and Kris suddenly felt a small string of guilt for using this man's feelings like she was.

"Glad you two are getting to know one another." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, Bill and I worked pretty close to each other as we were double checking his research." Kris said.

She couldn't look up. She could look at Kelly, but Kelly was close to Bill, and Kris could not look at him. Her conscience was eating her up. How could she possibly use a man like that? His eyes were filled with pain and guilt. "As matter of fact, we've gotten to know each other pretty well."

There was a few seconds of silence, before Bill took the word, backing away from Kelly. Kelly was staring at Kris, her eyes screaming at her _`What have you done?!´_

"Kelly… I have to tell you something." Bill said as he backed away from her.

Kelly kept staring at Bill for a second, and Kris felt her heart break further as she saw Kelly's emotions bubble up in her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I want you to understand that I didn't plan this." Bill excused himself. "It just happened."

"What happened?" Kelly asked, looking at Kris first, then to Bill. "What happened?"

"We're in love." Kris blurted out.

"Kris." Bill said first, then looked at Kelly. "It's true Kelly."

"I'm sorry Kelly." Kris said.

Kelly looked like she was falling apart, before she looked at Kris, her voice cracking.

.

_It's so sad what we have become  
The beautiful days we seem to leave so undone  
And I don't know where we will go from here  
All I know is that I can't see the sun through the sky from here_

_Everyone has a finger  
But they can't point me to the light  
It can't be that hard to find  
After all we're so bright_

_.  
_

"Thank you for telling me."

Her eyes were speaking a totally different language though. Kelly knew how flirty Kris was, she had fooled Bill into this, and Kelly immediately put all the blame on her.

"When I thought I'd lost you today I realized how much I do love you. Everything I've said is true." Bill quickly blurted out, but none of the two women were listening at him anymore. "I love both of you. I don't know how to explain that. I need some time to think, I'm sorry."

Bill hurried out of the door, leaving the two women in the hall. Kelly suddenly looked up at Kris, and their eyes met.

_`You bitch.´ _Kelly thought before turning her back on Kris, heading up the stairs.

"Kelly!" said, following her up the stairs. "Kelly, Kelly!"

.

_I don't know if tomorrow has a day  
I don't know if the rays will shine my way  
All I know is that I'm standing in a place where  
My future looks like the skies of L.A., skies of L.A._

.

Kris grabbed Kelly's arm, and Kelly turned around towards her.

"You've gotta give me a chance! I didn't know about the two of you, if I had I never would've let anything get started."

"What do you want me to say to you?"

"I don't know."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I can't give him up." Kris said, just to see what Kelly's response would be like.

"Neither can I." Kelly said, turning her back from Kris again, leaving her alone in the middle of the two floors.

Kris felt like killing herself. That was not how that was supposed to go. That was not what Kelly was supposed to say.

.

_I don't know if my body can take much more  
We're in the land of the richest riches  
But my mind seems so poor_

_I see so many visions  
But everyone seems out of sight  
This is total neglection  
My future looks like the skies of L.A._

.

Kelly was supposed to get mad at Bill, not at Kris. Kelly was supposed to give Bill up, who wanted to be together with a man that cheated on you with your best friend? And Kelly was going to be jealous, Kris with a man? No, Kelly was not supposed to react by crying, getting upset like this.

Kris never thought Kelly was actually in love, but evidentially she was.

Everything had backfired and Kris realized she had just made everything so much worse. Kelly was mad at her, and Kelly was hurt. Bill was a completely wreck of guilt.

Kris had to get out of the house, she needed to get out of here. Nothing was going as planned and after this, she was never going to get Kelly back, she knew it. Kelly would hate her forever. There was no going back now and Kris knew she had screwed up, big time.

But Kris knew there was something she had to do before she left for Los Angeles.

* * *

Getting into the car outside the mansion, she told him to take her to Bill's office and wait outside for her. She managed to find her way to Bill's office, where he was sitting with his elbows on the desk, face buried in his hands.

"I'm sorry Bill." She said, and he jerked his head up. "I'm sorry about everything."

"No, Kris, I'm sorry. You didn't know about the two of us and-"

"I did." Kris blurted out, staring at her feet.

"What?" Bill said, his jaw dropping to the desk. "You knew?"

"Yes. A friend of mine has been stalking Kelly. I knew everything about the two of you."

"Why would you have someone stalking her?"

"I was worried about her!"

Bill rose to his feet, taking a deep breath.

"Why did you let things get started Kris? Why would you do that? You knew you seduced me, and I know I should've stopped it, I should've stopped myself, but why did you let it happen if you care so much about her?"

"I'm sorry Bill…"

"Just answer me why!" Bill snapped, and Kris looked up at Bill, taking a deep breath.

"Because I love Kelly and I wanted to break the two of you apart so I could have her by myself!"

Bill stared at Kris, totally forgetting to breathe. After a few seconds he slipped back down into his chair, looking away from Kris.

Another minute of silence passed by and Kris was getting nervous.

"Bill please say something." Kris whispered.

"Of course the two women I date are in love with each other. When I finally find someone I can see myself spend the rest of my life with, another woman just as fantastic shows up. But of course I can't have anyone of them, because they are in love with each other?" Bill said quietly.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice man. Dating two women may not be the best thing I've ever known a guy to do, but I don't think you're bad. And it was my fault Bill, I did seduce you in every way I could. And everything backfired, Kelly doesn't want to be with me, she wants you, so why don't you go over there and tell her everything. I'm giving up. You win." Kris said, then hurried out of the office before Bill could say something else.

She didn't want him to see her cry. She held her hand towards her mouth as she hurried down to the waiting cab, and he took her to a hotel where she made flight reservations.

Back in the office was Bill left alone with his mouth hanging open.

He won? He still gets Kelly?

He packed up his things. He needed to talk to her right away. He really had to.

As he was packing his bag together, he saw a paper about Carver industries and remembered what he had learned earlier. Glenn Staley's place was on the way to the mansion, so he decided to pay Staley a visit before he went to Kelly where he would tell her everything.

Absolutely everything, he was going to tell her everything Kris told him, about how she seduced him and how she knew about the two of them already. It was his fault too, but maybe they could work their problems out? At least he could try it.

The only miscalculation in the plan was that he did not think Glenn Staley would kill him.


	10. Harbor

**Thanks for the feedback guys, it means a lot to me! **

* * *

**Chapter 8. **

Kris was pacing in her hotel room. She hadn't been able to get onto a plane yesterday, but now her plane home was leaving by noon. She had been waiting for Kelly to come to her and cuss her out, scream at her, do something. But Kris hadn't heard anything from either Kelly or Bill.

She looked at the phone when it rang, afraid of answering it. After taking a few deep breaths, she picked it up.

"Kris? Tiff."

"What is it?" Kris asked, not in the mood to talk.

"I need you to come outside. I'm in the car waiting for you."

"Tiff, I'm going home, I don't want to talk to them."

"You don't have to talk to anyone, but there's something you have to know."

"What?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone. You need to come outside."

Kris hung up the phone, sighing before she took her purse and walked out of the room. Spotting Tiffany almost immediately, she walked up to the car. Tiffany was standing outside of it, leaning towards it.

"What?" Kris asked.

"Bill Cord is dead." Tiffany said, watching Kris' reaction.

Kris stared at her for a second, before opening the door, slipping into the passenger seat. Tiffany sat down into the driver's seat, putting her hand on Kris' knee.

"I'm sorry honey."

"When? How?"

"He was found in the water this morning, he probably drowned."

Kris stared out of the window, tears silently making their ways down her cheeks. They were not tears of sadness, they were tears of shame and guilt. She had totally played Bill like a fiddle and now he was dead. She wasn't too fond of the man, but she didn't want to see him dead, that was not the plan.

Tiffany drove down to the harbor, where Kelly and Bosley already were. Bosley was coming up from down the dock and Kelly was staring at him when he walked up to her.

"Is it Bill?" Kelly asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Kelly. I'm so sorry Kell."

Kelly broke down in tears as Bosley pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my God." Kris said, putting her hands towards her mouth.

It was not Bill that evoked her tears, it was seeing Kelly so hurt as she was. It was knowing that Bill's last hours had been hell due to her. It was the waves of guilt flushing over her.

Tiffany pulled her into a hug and Kris embraced it, crying against her shoulder. .

"I'm so sorry."

Kris had to leave, and she did leave the scene. She felt like she was going to get sick, and she had to get away from here, get away from Bill's dead body, get away from Tiffany and Bosley, but mostly she had to get away from Kelly who was still crying towards Bosley.

Kris sat down in Tiffany's car. She wanted to talk to her, but she didn't want to do it at the scene.

* * *

It took nearly half an hour before Tiffany came back, and she looked surprised when she saw Kris.

"I thought you took a cab! I'm sorry, I should've hurried up."

"No, don't worry about it, I needed time to think." Kris said, brushing away another tear.

Tiffany patted her knee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you cared that much for Bill."

"I didn't." Kris said, making Tiffany turn to her in surprise.

"What?"

"It was all a game Tiffany. It was all a game to get Kelly back."

Tiffany stared at her in shock.

"What was a game?"

"Everything. I knew Kelly was seeing Bill, I wanted to make her jealous and I wanted her to be angry with Bill so she would come to me instead. If I played as hurt as she would be she would feel sorry for me and dump Bill and embrace me instead. But everything turned out so wrong, I just made everything worse."

"You used him?"

"Yeah." Kris said in a small voice. "But I didn't want him to die."

"Oh Kris…"

"Look, my father didn't teach me a lot of things, but he taught me one thing, and that was that you will always have to fight to get what you want, and you will always have to fight for the people you love, and that's what I'm doing. I'm fighting Tiffany. I want Kelly back."

"But what if Kelly doesn't want you back?"

"She does. I know she does. She's just being stubborn as only Kelly Garrett can be."

Tiffany sat quiet. She didn't really know how to respond to this. She started the engine and started driving towards the hotel.

"How did you know about Kelly and Bill?" She asked after several minutes of silence.

"I hired a detective friend to stalk her." Kris whispered, and Tiffany once again stared at her in surprise.

"You did what?"

"I was worried about her! I've called him off now, I did that before I came here. But I wanted someone to look her over when I couldn't do it."

The rest of the trip to the hotel was spent in silence, and Kris didn't say a word to Tiffany as she walked out of the car. Realizing she would miss her flight, she called the airline company and rescheduled for a plane later that evening.

* * *

She didn't get on that next plane either. Tiffany called her a few hours later.

"Hallo?"

"Kris, Tiff. I want you to hop into a cab and meet me at the mansion in about an hour."

"I'm sorry Tiff, I'm going home."

"Not unless you want to be sorry for the rest of your life you're not."

"No games okay?"

"This is no games Kris. I want you to sit down and take hold of yourself. There's a very good chance Bill Cord was murdered. With your help I think we can prove it."

Kris sighed and put the phone towards her cheek for a while. Murdered? Bill had been murdered? By who? What had happened after she saw him? He said he was going to Kelly?

"Kris?"

Kris put the phone back to her ear as she heard Tiffany's voice.

"I'll be there." Kris whispered before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Kris arrived in a cab at about the same time as Tiffany did. Kris looked at her, with a surprised look, Tiffany was dirty and her hair was out of place.

Tiffany noticed Kris looking confused at her and she smiled lightly.

"Someone tried to kill me. Come on, I'll explain everything when we've met up with Kelly and Bosley."

Kris nodded as she walked Tiffany into the house. Kris, Kelly and Bosley sat down by the outdoor furniture while Tiffany freshened up.

They sat quiet for almost 5 minutes before Tiffany came. She began talking, explaining things. Kris didn't listen, she was battling her emotions and she was thinking about the last days events. She picked up on a few words, but she could not sum what Tiffany had said if someone asked her too.

Bosley got a phone call, and Kris could see the distress in his eyes. For once she was listening, finding out that Bill Cord actually was murdered. Her conscience was eating her up from the inside, and she just wanted to get out of here, and go back to California.

"It was Glenn. I'd stake my life on it." Kelly said.

"You may have to if you want to prove it." Bosley said, and Kris looked up at them, worry spreading into her body. This entire case had turned into a big mess, and now they were going to make it worse? Kelly was going to put herself in danger to catch a murdered?

Bosley left to Glenn Staley while Tiffany, Kelly and Kris reconstructed the murder of Oliver Barrows – if that was a murder. Could there be?

Kelly asked the maid and butler, Harmon, to help out and they met up in the kitchen. Harmon pulled out a bottle of wine and handed it to Kris, who easily pulled out the cork.

"Okay, let's try. Let's reenact it." Kris smiled.

"It's a good idea." Tiffany smiled back. "Harmon, you pretend I'm Mr Barrows. You pour for me, okay?"

Harmon poured Tiffany some red wine as the others observed.

"I taste it, right?" Tiffany said, taking a sip of the wine. "Then I pour for Kelly."

"Oh no!" Harmon interrupted just as Tiffany was about to pour. "No, no, no, not like that. Mr Barrows would never pour, not even Chateau Margot, without first checking the cork."

"The cork!" Tiffany immediately realized, pulling it out of Harmon's surprised hand as he was sniffing it. "Anyone check this cork after Mr Barrows?"

"Oh that simply isn't done. No one questions the judgment of the host." Harmon answered, looking at Tiffany like she just asked if the world was flat.

"Which means I sat next to Oliver all the while he was being murdered." Kelly suddenly realized.

"Yeah." Tiffany whispered.


	11. The letters of resignation

**Big part of the last scene is written by BlueOrbs998! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9. **

Kris leaned her head back into the backrest of the airplane seat. She buckled up and then closed her eyes as she waited for the plane to take off.

_`Thank you Kris.´_

_`That was for Bill.´_

The two lines kept playing in her head. What had she said that? Why couldn't she have just answered with a `_thank you_´? She couldn't stand herself. She had no idea why she answered that, and she had realized she had totally broken Kelly's heart. How could she have been so stupid?

As the plane took off, Kris pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

* * *

_Charlie, _

_ I don't know if I should thank you or hate you for hiring me to the agency. You gave me the chance to meet Kelly, whom you know I love so much, to the point where my heart can't take it anymore. She doesn't want me Charlie, and I can't go on seeing her every day anymore. I thought I could switch her around, I thought I could make her love me again, but I obviously can't. Instead of just telling her everything I wanted to say, I've played vicious games, trying to make her hurt, mad and jealous. Well I did make her hurt and I did make her mad.  
At me. _

_Everything just backfired and I don't know how I could ever make things good again. I don't see a light at the end of the tunnel, and I can't see a good ending at this. I usually don't regret my choices in life, because I've been told that mistakes is what makes us grow, we won't grow as much from success as we do from failure. _

_But I can't grow from this Charlie. I'm just sinking further down and everyday that passes without me not being able to be with Kelly is another day without sunlight. I've spent too many hours in the darkness, and it's time for me to leave now. _

_I want to thank you for all the help I've received throughout the years, all the experiences and all the laughs I've had. I even want to thank you for the hard times, because I know they are making me stronger as a person and I've learned more and explored more during these years than I ever thought I would._

_I just wished that my sister had been more open minded and that we never accepted the Damien Roth case. I've never been so heartbroken, not only was I left by Jill that I don't have much contact with anymore, but I was also left by Kelly, who I loved most in the world. It's been nine months Charlie and people told me the pain would go away, time will heal all wounds. _

_That's bullshit. _

_Time doesn't heal all wounds, my heart is still an open bleeding wound and I don't know how to heal it. I thought I could fix it, but after this case, I'm sure I can't. There's just no way. _

_So with that, I am leaving the agency. I hope you'll find someone good to replace me and that the agency moves on towards new adventures. _

_Kristine Munroe. _

_

* * *

_

Kelly was sitting in the big garden at the Barrows estate. It was confirmed, she was not Margaret Ellen Barrows, but the staff let her stay for a while.

Kelly couldn't believe how twisted and turned around her life had been the last couple of days, the last couple of weeks, the last couple of months. Even the last couple of years. She didn't recognize herself anymore, she had buried herself in big piles of work, everything to just get her mind off Kris. How could a person have that effect on you? That effect that if you weren't with the person, you felt like you had nothing to live for. It was insane.

Kelly knew she had to get away from Kris. They were not meant to be together and they just hurt each other every time they looked each other in the eyes. They ripped up wounds that never got the time to heal, and Kelly was tired of hurting. She needed to move on. And if that meant she had to leave the agency, so be it.

Going inside the house, she sat down in Oliver's work room, finding some paper and a pen.

* * *

_Dear Charlie, _

_ It's time for me to leave you. These years have been filled with so many laughs as it has been filled with tears, and there's only one thing I regret during these 4 years – and that has nothing to do with work. I want to thank you for letting me on the team, I was a rookie back then, a rookie with hot temper and not really knowing what I was doing. You've taught me so much and for that I am ever so grateful. You've trained me to be the best I can be, and I wished I could've stayed with you longer, but as it looks right now, that's not an option. _

_I can't work with Kris anymore. I love her too much. It breaks my heart every time I walk inside the office and finds her sitting there. I know I hurt her, I know I really did. I did it so she and Jill could stay close, but I think I messed up their bond too. They are not talking to each other, and I know it's because Jill think I hurt Kris, and Kris know I hurt her. Kris is also so angry with her sister, and I wonder if the two of them will ever be friends again. I hope so. Otherwise all of this was a total waste. _

_I want to get back with Kris again Charlie, but I don't know how. I need to talk to her, but I can't find the words or the time. She doesn't want to talk to me, especially not now when we've been fighting as we have. I can't see us back together, no matter how much I wish for it. I love her so much, and I wish there were things I've said and done that I could take back. I wish there was some way I could just turn back time, but I know it's impossible. I won't get Kris back, and I'm giving up hope on this now. _

_That's why I need to get out of the agency, I need to get away from Kris and I need to start a new life. Bill Cord was maybe not the right for me but at least he was someone to take my mind of Kris. At least that was what I thought when I got involved with him, but I failed miserably. The more time I spent with Cord, the more I thought about Kris. _

_Then the thought of Kris and Bill together, I really can't see it. I don't know how to respond to that. I knew she must have known about the two of us, because Kris isn't dumb. She knew what she was doing and I know she used Bill to get back at me. I know it, I just do. And that's what hurts. How could she do that to me? I don't see her reason. I'm not sure if there's an obvious reason or not. Maybe I'm blind? Or maybe I'm just standing to close to it and it's too big so I can't see it. Or maybe she just did what I did?  
_

_I'm sorry for rambling Charlie, I just felt I had to write this down somewhere, but it doesn't feel better now as I thought it would. The pain and ache is still there, and I'm wondering if it ever disappears. _

_If it does, I will let you know, but in the meantime, I wish you many more good years with both the agency and yourself. _

_Yours truly,  
Kelly Garrett._

_

* * *

_

Kelly was looking at the letter in her hand for a few moments before folding it three times, then tucking it down into the envelope.

"How are you doing?"

Kelly turned around at the sound of Tiffany's voice. She smiled slightly at her, Tiffany was standing in the door, leaning towards the frame, her arms crossed as she looked at Kelly with worry in her eyes.

"Not too good." Kelly whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she bit her lower lip. Tiffany walked up to her and put her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"It's understandable. First you find someone that could've been your father, then you fall in love with Cord and then finds out Kris did too and you fight and then he dies and then Glenn tries to kill you. It's been a hectic two weeks."

Kelly looked down in her lap as she let out a small laugh.

"Everything is so messed up, it's not how I planned it to be."

"How did you plan it?"

"I wanted to be with Kris." Kelly whispered, and got a confused look from Tiffany. "I never fell in love with Bill, but I tried to move on, I tried to get over Kris by being with him, but it didn't work, I just felt shame and guilt. Do you seriously think I can fall in love with a man after a week?"

Tiffany stared at Kelly, her mouth hanging open.

"You used Bill?" Tiffany gasped.

`_Wooooh, déjà vu!´_

"Yeah, I thought… Maybe if I got involved with him, maybe I could forget about Kris for a while. I did it all for her, I… It was for her."

"What was for her?"

"Everything! I was going to spend my life miserable if she could be happy. Kris wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. And I got mad at her, I… I don't know what happened. I thought she used Bill but so did I and then she was so upset by the harbor and I was too and… oh everything is such a mess."

Tiffany stood staring at the now crying Kelly, gently rubbing her shoulder. She wondered if it was her place to tell Kelly about the fact that Kris used Bill just as much as Kelly had, but she figured it wasn't. In her brain, the irony-man was laughing. _`Damn! They really confused the hell out of each other when they both really want the same thing. Talk about handling everything the wrong way.´_

_

* * *

_

Tiffany went back to Los Angeles with the same plane as Kelly and Bosley, and Tiffany immediately took a cab to Kris' place. The sky was gray and the clouds were hanging heavy and dark over the city of angels. Tiffany was thankful that they had landed with the plane before the rain broke lose from the clouds.

Tiffany got out of the cab by the beach house, walking around the patio she found Kris sitting on it, looking out over the water.

"It's gonna rain." Tiffany said.

"It's been raining for months." Kris answered quietly, not taking her eyes away from the ocean that was rumbling in over the beach.

There were no people swimming today. The beach was totally deserted.

"Kris." Tiffany said, crouching next to Kris. "You need to listen to me. You need to go and talk to Kelly."

"Who's Kelly?" Kris said flatly. "I don't know anyone by that name anymore."

"Kris, I'm serious. It's important. You need to go there and tell her what you feel. It will make things better, I promise you that. I really do. Trust me on this one."

"I can't Tiff."

"You can and you will. I will drag you there if I have to."

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Because I'm not going to be here much longer, and I want you two to have this solved before I go."

For the first time since Tiffany arrived, Kris turned her head and looked at her.

"What?"

"This is too much drama for one girl to take, I hope you understand. I'm leaving. I've been accepted to law school in Boston. But before I do anything, I need you to tell Kelly what you did and how you feel. Or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Leaving? You're leaving? Tiffany..."

"That doesn't matter right now, does it? I've seen you and Kelly together and apart. You two are much better together."

"Kelly doesn't want to see me."

"I told you to trust me, didn't I? Don't give her the time of day to shut the door in your face, spill everything to her. Just stand there and talk."


	12. It's raining

**Lyrics are Celine Dion - Its all coming back to me now :) Last chapter guys!**

**Some parts of the following is written by BlueOrbs998 :))**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

_.  
_

Kelly was walking around in her house when she heard the doorbell ring. Who was outside at this time, it was almost midnight? The rain was pouring heavily outside, drenching everything in its way. No one was out right now, and people who were had to be insane.

Kelly opened the door and saw a wet figure standing outside her door. Kris clothes were stuck to her body, her hands stuffed in her pockets, her hair was stuck to her face and neck, and she was shaking and panting outside the door. Kelly looked at her, before trying to close the door. She didn't want to talk to Kris, her body was screaming out of guilt. . And she couldn't stand looking at her when she looked this awful and ragged too outside her door.

Kris immediately stuck her foot in between, forcing Kelly to leave the door open.

A lightning brightened up the so dark world, letting light on everything for a small part of a second.

"You have to listen to me!" Kris screamed, trying to make her voice heard through the thunder that just echoed through the town.

.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

.

"I love you Kelly! I did everything for you, but I don't know what I have to do to get you back! I love you so much, you mean everything to me. I need you Kelly, I need you." Kris cried, grabbing onto the wall to steady herself.

Kelly stared at her, not knowing what to say. Her heart felt like it was choking itself.

"You left me to make me happy, but you have only made myself and yourself miserable. Don't you understand, don't you see it? You are what makes me happy, I can't be happy without you! You're my joy, my laughs, my smiles, you're everything that means something to me! You're my God damn sunlight, my air! I don't function without you! You're killing me Kelly!"

.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

.

"I knew you were with Bill Kelly, I seduced him, it was all my fault and I screwed up, I screwed up big time, and I did it all to make you notice me, to speak to me, to say something. I didn't care what you did, I just needed you to look at me. But I didn't know you cared for him, and I'm so sorry. I didn't expect him to die like that and I've been beating myself up about it every day now. All I wanted was to make you jealous, and I didn't accomplish that, I just hurt you and made you angry with me. I'm an idiot for doing that, but you're a bigger idiot for thinking that I could ever be without you. Don't you understand? These last few months have been like hell. I don't even remember what life was like before I met you."

.

_But when you touch me like this and you hold me like that  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this and I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me_

.

Kelly tried to open her mouth, but Kris reached to her, put two wet fingers towards her lips.

"Quiet. Let me talk."

Kris then quickly removed her hand, tucking it back into her wet jeans pocket.

"You said if it was meant to be, we'd find our way back together. Well here I am Kelly, I'm finding my way back to you. Because I can't be near you anymore and not be able to touch you or kiss you. You were with someone that wasn't me, and I can't bear that. I can't bear the thought of us living our lives with different people."

.

_If I kiss you like this and if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this and if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back_

_.  
_

"And I don't care what Jill thinks. I don't care, Kelly! I never cared! I _hate _that you cared enough to leave me! Jill still doesn't talk to me so what was the use!? I would've chosen you and Jill knows that, therefore she will never be pleased with anything anymore. So what the hell, screw Jill! I know my sister, she overreacted and she knows it, but she's scared to death to take the first step back to an apology, and I'm sure as hell not taking the first step. If Jill was the reason and she's now out of the picture - why aren't we together?"

.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper_

_._

Kris took a deep breath, staring at Kelly who stood quiet in the door.She suddenly realized she was talking to much, she was just rambling, letting all the emotions pour up and over. She felt like she was choking, she had to leave, she couldn't stand here one more second._  
_

"I can't do this. I can't do this Kelly. I'm sorry. I…. Tiffany said I had to tell you… She said we had to make up but I don't think that is possible. And I'm sorry for coming to you like this… I will leave. I'm sorry."

Before Kelly could say another word, Kris turned around and hurried down the steps, before running down the street. Her car was parked further down due to the lack of parking spaces. Kris almost fell as she ran, her legs didn't carry her, and she was crying so hard. What had she just done? Like things wasn't bad enough already.

Kris stumbled towards her white Cobra, slamming both of her hands onto the hood of the beloved car. Kris felt like she was dying, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and she turned around startled.

Kelly.

.

_When you touch me like this and when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this and when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

.

Kelly who was being drenched in water too, her thin nightgown was already transparent and stuck to her body, and her eyes were crying just as much as Kris was. Kelly didn't bother speaking, actions speak more than words, so instead she just grabbed Kris' face with her gentle hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss, kissing her for all she was worth. Making up for all those kisses she had missed out on. Kissing her with all the love she had in her body, all the way down from her cold, bare toes. She hadn't bothered pulling on shoes when she ran after Kris, and she didn't even notice that she was freezing.

Kelly felt Kris shaking, trembling and shuddering underneath her, but she refused to let her go. Not yet. Not now.

.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me_

.

As they broke apart, they were both panting out of breath, staring at each other. Kris was confused. Kris didn't understand a thing.

"What… what was that for?"

"I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one using Bill Cord."

Kris jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I love you Kris. I love you so much. I tried to move on, but there was just no way. I thought you loved him, I never realized you were just trying to make me just as jealous as I was trying to make you. Damn we confused each other." Kelly said as she let her forehead connect with Kris, laughing as she did.

"Does this… Does that? What does this mean?" Kris whispered, her voice being killed by the rumbling thunder above their heads, and the rain smattering against the asphalt made it hard to hear anything.

"It means I won." Kelly just said, grabbing Kris' lips with her own again.

_The end._

_

* * *

_

**Gosh, haha, I know, such a confusing story! I'm quite pleased with the outcome though, so let me know what you think! :))**

**And thank you all who have read and especially those who reviewed! You're worth gold in my eyes, you brighten up my days, really!**

**And NOW it's totally time for the next story, keep an eye open for it! :))**

**.  
**

**_Alltid trogen,  
Agnes_  
**


End file.
